Loving the Lion and Seeking the Serpent
by WrittenDistractions
Summary: Don't let two men fall in love with you, it's not the sort of thing that ends well. Sirius/OC Regulus/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello, all. I've started a new story! I'm very excited for it so let me know your thoughts and ideas in a review! All feedback is welcome, the good, the bad, and the ugly!**

 _Chapter 1_

It was a cold December night in 1974. It was the type of cold that no matter how long you sat by the fireplace or the amount of firewhisky you drank, you just couldn't seem to rid yourself of the teeth chattering and chills that accompanied it. The streets of muggle London were littered with Christmas decorations and delicate snowflakes were falling from the sky heavily, landing on the roof tops of the crowded flats downtown.

Katherine Anne Selwyn leaned her petite form against an icy brick wall, staring stonily at the small grungy pub across the street. She took a long and desperate drag from the cigarette that she held shakily in her gloved hand. A couple of drunk muggle men who were avoiding going home to their wives and children called out to her from across the way.

"'Ello, beautiful! Fancy a smoke?" One called to the thirteen year old girl, while the other whistled at her as if she were some kind of mutt. Katherine crinkled her nose in disgust at the piggish men, who were no doubt in their late forties.

"No thank you, gentlemen." She replied snootily, waving her own fag in the air with contempt, "As you can see, I'm set." Katherine was almost brave to the point of sheer stupidity, and never seemed to think things through. Her attitude and reckless actions always seemed to do more harm then good in the majority of situations. The two muggle men were offended by the young girl's hostility.

"Oi, you little trollop, no need to be rude." One shouted back at her, his words slurred together but there was no mistaking the malice in his tone. The other man stared at her hungrily, he looked as if he wasn't even paying attention to the words being said by his bickering friend and the teenage girl across the street. All he was interested in was how the young girl would look without all those layers covering her small but curvy frame.

"Piss off, you manky old men," Katherine muttered. The men couldn't make out the words she had uttered, but could tell by the attitude that so obviously accompanied her expression and words, that it was nothing polite.

"Maybe we should teach the little slag a lesson," The man who had been quietly eyeing Katherine said gleefully to his angry drunk friend, who stumbled a bit upon hearing his voice.

"You hear that, little trollop? We're coming to teach you a little thing about respect!" The two men started to cross the street towards Katherine, who then realized that antagonizing a couple of men outside of a grimy pub hadn't been her best idea.

"Oi, my brother's right inside. He's a big brawny fellow, not the kind of git you'd like to cross." Katherine said, cocking an eyebrow, trying to maintain her confident posture. The men laughed, they were getting closer to her, she noticed, their appearances lit up by the flickering street lights. Their coats were tattered, and they gave off the impression of desperately needing a wash.

"Oh really, where's he at then?" The first one laughed, mockingly. She grasped her wand from inside her coat pocket, cursing under her breath something about a "trace" and a "ministry" of something or other, which the men thought nothing of.

"Benjy," Katherine bellowed, edging her way in the opposite direction of the men who were snickering again, "Benjamin Selwyn," she tried again, before taking off in a complete sprint, surprising the men and causing them to chase after her, shouting. She knew her brother was somewhere in the bar but he was nowhere outside, and the boisterous noise from inside most definitely would prevent him from hearing her calls for help.

Katherine ran as fast as her short legs would carry her, her breath ragged in her ears. The cold made it even harder for her to get air. Why hadn't she just stayed home? She should have sucked it up and ignored her mum and dad, and stayed in her room like a good girl. She darted from alley to alley, trying to disappear into the maze that was downtown London. The only thing keeping the men from catching up to her was their drunkenness, which inevitably slowed them down considerably.

As Katherine rounded another corner she felt a firm grasp tighten around her arm, thinking it was one of the men from the bar she prepared to let out a bloodcurdling screech just as a large hand positioned itself on top of her mouth. Whoever it was pulled her into a door on the side of the building she was passing.

"Shut the fuck up, Selwyn." She heard a familiar voice hiss in her ear. She bit the hand in surprise, causing whoever it was to yank their hand away and swear violently.

"Sirius Black?" Katherine sputtered in shock, finally placing the voice. It was very dark in wherever he had pulled her off the street, so she couldn't see him at all. "What the hell are you doing here?" Her voice was nothing above a whisper, she pressed her ear against the door, nervously listening for her attempted attackers.

"Saving your arse," Her savior rolled his eyes and then scoffed, "Besides, I live in London."

"But how did you even find me? London's an awfully broad city," Katherine asked, suspiciously. She narrowed her eyes at the boy, although there was no way he could see her in the pitch black, who had all of a sudden became extremely sheepish, his haughty attitude disappearing. "Were you stalking me, Black?" She said, her voice raising a little louder then she meant to. He shushed her angrily, and she grimaced.

"No I was not stalking!" The boy named Sirius replied indignantly. "I just happened to be sitting on my steps when you walked by, and I was curious!" The Black's lived in Number 12 Grimmauld Place, which was only a few blocks from where the Sewelyn family resided. Katherine crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance.

"So you followed me, then?" She snapped back at him. He ignored this comment.

"So this is the thanks I get, huh? You know, for saving your bloody life, Selwyn?" Sirius asked irritably.

"Right," Katherine mumbled apologetically after a brief moment of silence, "thanks for that." Sirius softened a bit.

"Don't mention it," he replied huskily. The pair waited a few more minutes in silence before he spoke again. "Why'd you have to go and get those pervy old tossers all pissed off at you, Selwyn. It's like you're always looking to get yourself killed." He waited readily for her venomous reply but she was silent for so long he must have came to the conclusion that she was ignoring him, and decided to leave the subject alone.

"I was looking for Benjy," Katherine said softly after what seemed like forever, "I've followed him to that bar before, ya know, to see where he goes when he disappears all night." He waited for her to continue, undoubtedly surprised that she was actually explaining her craziness, Katherine Anne Selwyn hardly offered any explanations for her irrational decision making.

"He had just gotten into a huge fight, ya see," Katherine continued, and they could both hear her teeth chattering from the cold, "With Mum and Dad," she quieted for a moment, debating telling Sirius the next bit of a story. "The fight was about me," her tone began to get a little watery, much to her chagrin. "You know how it is, being the only Black to be sorted into Gryffindor, it's like you're a guest in your own house," she swallowed a lump in her throat, "an unwelcome guest."

"I suppose," Sirius replied, sighing. He ran his hands through his wavy dark hair, "Except in my case, I'm more like the dog that shits on the carpet all the time and eats everybody's nice shoes," He said bitterly. Neither of them said anything for a moment.

"Where are we?" Katherine asked, distractedly.

"It's an abandoned toy factory," Sirius said, shivering. "Might have to come back and explore when it's light out. It's a bit creepy, isn't it?"

"Just a bit," Katherine muttered, "I'm imagining old dolls missing their heads, so I'm kind of glad we can't see anything." She contemplated for a moment, "How did you even get in here, Black? It's not like you could use magic to open the door."

Sirius chucked, "I picked it of course," he sounded proud of this fact.

"That fast? Pretty impressive, Black." Katherine said. She didn't need to see him to know he was smirking smugly.

"I am quite impressive, saving the lives of damsels in distress," He chuckled when he heard her scoff.

"Damsel in distress, my arse," She muttered, "I would've been fine on my own." She said, although not completely convinced.

"We can probably get out of here now," Sirius yawned, reaching for the door, "I'll walk you home."

They pushed open the old wooden door and Sirius peered out into the street, making sure nobody was in the old alleyway. "It's clear," he said, grabbing Katherine by the hand and pulling her out into the street. She stiffened visibly at his touch, which he promptly ignored.

"Any idea where we are, Selwyn?" Sirius asked, swaggering down the alleyway in his usual overly confident manner. Katherine sighed and ran her fingers through her thick black hair and thought for a moment, taking in their surroundings.

"Well, I suppose I might've lost track of the number of turns I took," She mumbled, "I suppose we could ask for directions, we can't be too far off."

"Who do you suppose we ask," Sirius rolled his eyes, "It's past midnight, the only people we'll find are drunks." They strolled down the street together, looking for something familiar. It had been a few minutes since Sirius had nonchalantly dropped Katherine's hand, much to her relief. "So," Sirius began after a moment, "Why were your parents fighting with your brother about you?" He asked, curiously. Katherine smirked darkly.

"Why do you care, Black?" She said quietly. Sirius shrugged indifferently.

"I'm just curious what the lovely Katherine Anne Selwyn did this time," He drawled, smirking at her. Katherine had a certain disdain for Sirius Black, not because he was a proud blood traitor, but because of his smug attitude and superiority complex. Either of which could have been due to his account of being an insufferable teenage boy, or a son of the most noble and ancient house of Black.

"My parents were talking about sending me off to Beauxbatons." She stopped walking, slightly shocked and annoyed that she had chosen to share this fact with Sirius Black.

"But why," Sirius frowned, "Besides the fact that it's all the way in France, you've went to Hogwarts your whole life. Everyone knows Hogwarts is the best of the best, as far as schooling goes."

"They've found out I've been socializing with muggleborns, and despise Dumbledore's encouragement for blood equity." Katherine scowled, "I don't want to go to France. I love Hogwarts and my friends." She looked at the ground sadly. "Benjy was able to convince them to let me stay, telling them stories of the Beauxbaton education being inadequate compared to that of Hogwarts, he works high up at the ministry, so they trust his judgement. He said that although Dumbledore's a crackpot muggle lover, that he's one of the most powerful and influential wizards of all time, and that I'll learn the most from his school. So I'm allowed to stay as long as I don't associate with any muggleborns or blood traitors." She looked up at Sirius with tears of fury sparkling in her icy blue eyes. "If they hear of me disobeying their orders I'll be shipped off to France," her tone was mostly monotonous but had a bitter edge to it.

"It's infuriating how they think they can dictate who we talk to, isn't it?" Sirius said quietly after a moment of thinking. "Not only that, but also dictate our ideas, actions, and entire lives all together." His tone was deathly quiet and filled with anger. Katherine nodded sharply, surprised that she was agreeing with the boy about something.

"I love my family, Black." She said quietly, "I just wish I could be who I am without worrying about bringing shame to them, or that they'll stop loving me." They were passing a muggle diner, which must've been open 24 hours. She grabbed Sirius's wrist and pulled him towards the door, relieved to change the subject before he replied to her somewhat intimate remark. "Come on, let's ask for directions in here." He didn't resist, and allowed the small raven haired girl to pull him inside the diner and out of the dark empty street. They sighed happily at the rush of warmth upon entering the dining. It was such a relief to get out of the negative temperatures outside.

"Can I help you?" An old and unamused waitress called from the counter that she was scrubbing. Katherine opened her mouth to answer, but Sirius beat her to it.

"Yes, can we get two cappuccinos?" He drawled, giving her his slightly crooked and flirtatious smile, which Katherine had seen make many girls melt at school. She had to bite her tongue to stop herself from snorting. The waitress, although older, was still not immune to the good looking fifteen year old boy's charm.

"Sure," she sighed, "Give me five minutes, love." Sirius thanked her and led Katherine over to a booth. They were the only ones inside the small diner besides the waitress, an old homeless man sleeping in a corner booth, and a single cook who was cleaning the kitchen.

"I thought we were just asking for directions?" Katherine cocked her eyebrow at him, smirking. Although, she was secretly glad to have an excuse to stay out of the house a bit longer. Sirius shrugged.

"I felt like a cappuccino, so I figured I'd get you one as well."

"Impeccable manners you have, mister Black." She said sarcastically.

"Always, my lady." He smirked at her before pulling her hand up to his mouth and planting a soft kiss on it. Katherine blushed and yanked her hand out of his grasp.

"Keep your revolting lips away from me, Sirius Black." She muttered, annoyed at the undoubted redness her cheeks had acquired. He laughed, rolling his eyes.

"You're so cruel to me, Selwyn. Must I remind you again that I saved your life tonight?" His grey eyes pierced her blue for a moment before she looked down at the table in annoyance.

"How long are you going to hold that over my head?"

"I dare say forever, love." Sirius laughed again as the waitress brought them their cappuccinos. They sipped their drinks in silence, resting their cold hands on the sides of the warm coffee mugs.

"What's it like, being in Gryffindor?" Sirius asked Katherine, making her jump in surprise, she had been staring off out the window in the midst of the comfortable silence.

"Well you know," Katherine blinked in confusion, "You're in Gryffindor too." Sirius rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Well, yes. But I meant for you," He looked into her eyes, waiting. Katherine thought for a moment.

"I love being in Gryffindor." She said curtly. "I've made amazing friends, I love living in the tower, and I don't think I would have been happy being sorted anywhere else." By anywhere else, they both knew she meant Slytherin.

"Why weren't you sorted into Slytherin?" Sirius asked bluntly.

"Why weren't you?" Katherine shot back at him. "And why are you only asking me this now, you didn't seem to care after it happened. Even though we're the only two of the ancient pureblood families to not be sorted into Slytherin in over a century if not longer." Her words were laced with a slight malice, which shocked Sirius. He didn't say anything, he just continued to stare at her curiously.

"We were even sorted into the same house," She hissed angrily, "and you're only just approaching me now about this? You've been in Gryffindor for three and a half years and I have been for two and a half, and you've never approached me about it. Why do you care now?"

"Maybe because I've come to realize over the years, that you're more than just the stuck up pureblood princess that I assumed you were," He said guiltily, causing her to narrow her eyes at him. "And," he continued, "Maybe I was jealous that even though you were sorted into Gryffindor, your family still loved you." This caused Katherine to stare at him in surprise.

"I'm sure your family loves you, Black." She said wearily. He looked her dead in the eyes.

"That's just it, though. They don't." He said in a tone of such finality that she didn't bother to argue with him. After another few minutes of silence in which they finished their cappuccinos, Sirius waved the waitress over and paid for their drinks.

"Excuse me," Katherine said to the old woman who was picking up their empty mugs, "Could you possibly give us directions to Hawthorne Lane in Islington?"

"Sure dear," she grabbed the pen off her apron and a napkin on the table and jotted down some quick directions to the street the Selwyns lived on. Sirius peered at her from across the table, intently. Katherine glared at him, annoyed that he was staring at her. He smiled slightly, before turning to his wallet and leaving a tip on the table.

"Thank you very much," Sirius flashed the waitress a charming smile before standing and holding the door for Katherine, who curtly stepped out of the diner and glanced at the directions in her hand and began to lead Sirius in the direction towards home.

The two walked in silence, only conversing when deciphering the waitress's directions. They were both shivering profusely by the time they saw something they recognized, the pub Katherine had been waiting for Benjy at. It was nearing 2am, so the last of the stragglers were filing out of the bar and beginning to stumble home. Katherine noticed her brother was not among them, he must've left sometime while she was off with Sirius.

Sirius inched closer to Katherine as they passed the bar, and glared at the passing men, causing her to snort.

"Seriously?" She grinned at him. He raised his eyebrows.

"What?" He replied, surprised that she was smiling at him.

"Stop acting like a rabid dog that's about to strike anytime a bloke looks at me," she rolled her eyes, "You're a scrawny teenage boy who's not old enough to use magic outside school," she paused for a moment, smiling. "Although I do appreciate the gesture."

Sirius's cheeks reddened slightly, "I don't know what you're talking about, Selwyn. And I am not scrawny!" he scowled at her. Katherine just grinned at him cheekily, causing him to glare at her.

The two teenagers continued bickering lightly as they finally reached Katherine's street. When they reached her house, a regal looking building with a high fence around it, Katherine paused and turned to Sirius, slightly reluctant.

"Thank you, Black. If you hadn't been stalking me-"

"I wasn't stalking!"

"-then who knows what could've happened to me." Katherine shuddered, ignoring his interjection.

"You're welcome, Selwyn." Sirius grumbled, slightly put out from being referred to as a stalker.

"Right," Katherine swallowed, "Well, get home safe then." She said awkwardly as she made her way to unlock the gate. Suddenly, without thinking, she turned back around one last time and gave Sirius a quick peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Selwyn." He said, slightly flustered, his hand resting on his cheek in surprise. He then added weakly, "Or should I say 'keep your revolting lips off me'?" Quoting Katherine from earlier. She snorted at this, although she was slightly embarrassed.

"Goodnight," She replied curtly with her back to him, before tapping her wand on the gate causing it to swing open, and then closing it firmly behind her after one last glance at Sirius.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, I just wanna apologize because I forgot to take the computer code out of this, and also posted a chapter from my other story by accident that's not even a Harry Potter fanfic (I'm new if you can't tell!) So here you go to those who will give this airhead author another chance!**

 _Chapter 2_

"Happy birthday, my darling!" Elizabeth Selwyn sang, waking up her disheveled and exhausted now fourteen year old daughter. Katherine cursed under her breath, she had been up all night reading her hidden stash of muggle books.

"Go away, Mum." She mumbled,

"Nonsense, there's much to do today, Katherine Anne." Her mother scowled. Katherine continued to lay, unmoving. Her mother grabbed ahold of the blankets Katherine was tangled up in and ripped them off of her half asleep form. Katherine jumped up into a sitting position and frowned, wiping the drool off her face.

"Wash up and then come downstairs for breakfast," Her mother ordered, "We have a lot to prepare for before your birthday ball tonight."

Katherine wanted nothing more than to protest her "birthday ball". Her birthday was on December 24th, Christmas Eve. So her birthday ball was more of a Christmas party in which her parents invited all the other prestigious pureblood families to dress up in over the top fancy garments and drink expensive wine. Katherine wasn't even allowed to invite any of her friends from school, as they weren't "elite" enough to attend a party hosted by the Selwyn family.

"As her mother left the room, Katherine climbed out of bed and stretched. She grinned excitedly when she heard a tap at the window and saw her best friend Mary MacDonald's owl, Tootes. She happily let the grumpy old tawny owl fly into her room and land on her mahogany vanity.

"Hello Tootes," Katherine cooed, reaching her hand out to pet the animal. He nipped her fingers irritably, and turned so that she could retrieve the package that would undoubtedly be a letter and birthday present from Mary.

 _Happy Birthday you slag! I wish I could be there to celebrate with you. I can't believe you kissed Black, he's too fit. I want all the details on the train about your exciting night with the mysterious Sirius! I hope you like my gift, it might help you get through the travesty of tonight. I was saving it for a special occasion, but I figured you needed it more than I do! I've included your Christmas present as well!_

 _Much Love,_

 _Mary_

Katherine rolled her eyes at her best friend, grinning from ear to ear. Of course she would freak out about Katherine's accidental adventure with Sirius Black a few nights ago. Katherine had mentioned in passing to Mary that she had embarrassingly given the boy a kiss on the cheek, but Merlin knows Mary would flip the story to sound like some romantic and daring love story.

Mary MacDonald was a wild muggle born witch. When Katherine first arrived at Hogwarts, a snooty little pureblood princess, Mary was the one who knocked some sense into her. Literally, Mary punched her, Katherine, in the face and broke her nose at the beginning of first year. Katherine snorted, thinking of the incident. The two had been inseparable ever since. Katherine Selwyn and Mary MacDonald were always stirring up some sort of trouble, one usually feeding off the other. They were very similar, except Katherine was more haughty and dry, and Mary more boisterous and loud.

Katherine first unwrapped the package that Mary had covered in paper that said "Happy Birthday" all over it, and was covered in little cartoon balloons. It was obvious what it was, as it was in the shape of a bottle. Mary snorted, again. Mary would give her a bottle of fancy elf-made _To help you get through the travesty of tonight._ Mary didn't have a lot of money, it made Katherine feel guilty that her friend had bought her such an expensive bottle. Although, it was more believable that Mary had stolen it. Either way, she made a mental note to repay the favor once Mary's birthday came around. Katherine was extremely thankful that she would have a little bit of buzz to get through her sure-to-be-horrid fourteenth birthday.

Katherine reached for the parcel which contained her Christmas present, the paper covering it covered in snowflakes. Katherine gasped in shock and ran her hands over the old battered book. It was a first edition copy of Quidditch Through the Ages. Katherine was a Quidditch fanatic. Ever since she was a little girl. Benjy had taught her how to fly, when she was seven and he was fourteen. She had a natural talent for the sport, much like her brother and father before her. Katherine played seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch, after having made the team last year.

Katherine hid her letter and elf-made wine under the creaky floorboard under her bed, where she stashed all her letters from Mary, her muggle book collection, and basically anything her family would disapprove of. She wrapped up Mary's Christmas present, two tickets to her favorite band who was playing in London this summer, Fleetwood Mac. Stevie Nicks was Mary's idol. Katherine had gotten tickets in the pit of the show, right below the the stage. They were expensive, but the Selwyn's had too much money to even know what to do with it all. She tied the tickets along with a responding letter assuring Mary that she would fill her in on everything on the Hogwarts express and told her to have a happy Christmas, as well as thanking her for the wonderful gifts. She sent Tootes on his way and began to prepare for the day ahead of her.

"Good morning," She said curtly as she walked down the smooth spiral steps that led to the kitchen. She gave each person around the table her usual dry kiss on the cheek and then curtsied stiffly before sitting down at the long wooden table and folding her napkin and placing it on her lap. Her mother gave her a look of approval after her polite entrance and show of table manners.

In pureblood families such as Katherine's, women were expected to speak when spoken to, wait on their husbands and children, and to always curtsy when entering a room. It made Katherine flinch to think that someday she would be expected to live the life her mother had. She pushed the unpleasant thought to the back of her mind and began eating the homemade breakfast that the Selwyn family's house elf, Tippy, had set on her plate.

Around the table sat her father at the head of the table, Benjamin Sr. Selwyn, whom her brother was named after. Benjamin Sr. worked as an undertaker, his headquarters residing in Nocturne Alley. Both Benjy and Katherine had received negative remarks about it from their peers growing up. Her father had a rich and aristocratic air to him, which he had passed on to both his children. Katherine had inherited her fathers sharp tongue and icy blue eyes. She had gotten her long dark hair and most of her other facial features from her mother, who sat to her fathers right at the table while Katherine sat on her other side. Her grandmother on the Selwyn side, the nasty hag of a woman, sat on her fathers left with Benjy beside her. Her grandmother, Cordelia Selwyn, was a right piece of work and the epitome of pure blood mania. She believed that muggles weren't good for anything besides wiping your boots on, and that muggleborns weren't any better. The way she and Katherine's father would talk about pureblood superiority could really get her blood boiling. It made her want to scream in their faces.

"So what do you think, Katherine Anne?" Her mother addressed her. Katherine hid her confusion. She must have zoned out of the horrendously boring conversation her family was having. Benjy hid a knowing grin, he always seemed to know when Katherine was off in her own world.

"That sounds great, Mother." Katherine replied smoothly, causing Elizabeth to beam at her daughter.

"Make sure the dress you put her in tonight is more womanly, Elizabeth. Last time we had a ball you had her looking like a little boy in a dress." Her grandmother said in her usual raspy miserable voice. Cordelia was always criticizing Elizabeth, she'd never thought Katherine's mother was worthy of the Selwyn name. Truthfully, her mother had let her wear the most comfortable of dress options the last time they had thrown a party. Katherine hated corsets.

"Of course, Cordelia." Her mother replied, an expert at hiding her anger or opinion after being a well mannered pureblood wife for many years.

Her father cleared his throat after this exchange and wiped his mouth with his napkin. The whole table waited for him to speak.

"The guests will be arriving at 7. Mother, why don't you take Katherine Anne shopping for her dress while Elizabeth, Benjamin Jr and myself get everything sorted for tonight."

Katherine groaned internally. She wanted to snap back at her father that she didn't want to spend her birthday afternoon with his horrible mother listening to her spout hate for muggleborns and muggles, and certainly didn't want her to pick out a dress for her to wear at her own party. Benjy flashed her his chocolate brown eyes, giving her a sympathetic look, and she could swear she got a similar glance from her mother.

Cordelia, who was pushing one hundred, was too old to really apparate anymore. It took a lot of energy from her, and side along apparition would hurt her health even more. So Katherine and her grandmother were opting for the floo network. Katherine stood in the grand fireplace in the Selwyn's living room with a handful of floo powder in her clammy hand.

"Remember, speak very clearly." Benjy called from the hall before bounding out of the front door to no doubt disappear to his own flat to avoid helping plan the party.

Katherine took a deep breath before sneezing, "Diagon Alley!" The flames of the elegant fireplace turned a turned emerald color, and Katherine cursed as she felt an uncomfortable sensation throughout her body before she was suddenly shot out of an unknown fireplace covered in soot and ash, coughing hysterically.

"Well hello there," A kind voice said. Katherine was lying on her back on a dusty old rug, which was now covered in soot as well. Wherever she had emerged was filled with boisterous voices and laughter, and smelt like mead and butterbeer. She jumped to her feet to meet the eyes of Tom, the bartender at the Leaky Cauldron. She was nervous that because she sneezed while shouting her destination she'd end up shooting out of a fireplace in Timbuktu (although in that case she wouldn't have to spend any alone time with her grandmother).

"Hello, Tom." Katherine replied before letting out another sneeze, causing ash to fly everywhere. "Sorry about your rug," she added. The bartender shrugged.

"It's not a problem, Miss Selwyn. Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked politely while wiping down a table. Her reply was quickly interrupted.

"Katherine!" A familiar voice screamed just as Katherine felt someone jump on top of her and wrap their warm arms around her. Katherine wasn't good at hugs, or any sort of affection. Affection wasn't really common in any prestigious pureblood upbringing. She pulled away to see her friend Florence Broadmoor, and grinned in spite of herself. Standing not too far off was another friend, Dirk Cresswell, both their cheeks were pink from the cold. eyes alternatively darting to both the fireplace and the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. She knew her grandmother was probably looking for her and would not be happy of the company she was keeping, as Dirk was a muggle born. She automatically felt guilty for caring about what her horrid grandmother would think about her friends.

"Happy Birthday, Kat! We were just out picking you up a birthday present, as well as Christmas gifts for everyone." Florence beamed at her. Florence was undeniably beautiful, with curly blond hair and almond shaped brown eyes. She had perfect high cheekbones and naturally long eyelashes. Florence played on the Gryffindor Quidditch team with Katherine, as a chaser. She was quite possibly the Gryffindor team's star player, her only competition being James Potter. Katherine liked to think that behind the two of them, she was next in line. Florence's father Karl Broadmoor and his brother Kevin both played professional Quidditch for the Falmouth Falcons up until a few years ago, so you could say Quidditch expertise ran in her family.

"You lot don't have to get me anything," Katherine said grinning, causing Dirk to scoff.

"Of course we do," he said, running his hands through his dirty blond hair, smiling. Dirk was a very smart boy and very sweet. He had a special talent for potions in particular. "Don't worry though, we won't spend too much."

"I better be off," Katherine sighed rolling her eyes, "My _wonderful_ grandmother is looking for me."

""Have fun, see you at school!" Florence winked at her, grabbing Dirk's arm and pulling him back to the table at which they were eating lunch. Katherine slinked towards the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"Where've you been, girl?" She snapped at Katherine who stared back stonily.

"I came out at the Leaky Cauldron. Must be because I sneezed."

"Silly girl, can't even floo right." Cordelia shook her head disapprovingly. Katherine grit her teeth, already irritated at being in her grandmothers presence after a minute. "I'll catch up with you more tonight, Walburga." Her grandmother gestured to the woman she had been talking to, Katherine recognized her from somewhere, who nodded in agreement.

"Of course, Cordelia." she smiled, although it looked more like a scowl. Walburga's gaze lingered on Katherine for a moment. Katherine kept eye contact, not wanting to appear intimidated. Although, the woman gave her the creeps.

"Come along, Katherine Anne." Her grandmother said, her nose in the air condescendingly.

Katherine reluctantly trotted behind her grandmother who ordered her into an overpriced dress shop called Twilfit and Tattings.

The owner was an overweight woman who was adorning way to much makeup, and wearing an expensive looking suede coat. She spoke in a thick French accent.

"How may I 'elp you?" She addressed Katherine and Cordelia. Before Katherine could answer Cordelia began to talk to the woman, causing Katherine to have to refrain from rolling her eyes.

"We would like something for a ball tonight," Cordelia began, "corset, form fitting, and pink."

The large French woman stared at Katherine, sizing her up. Katherine tried to smile at her, but it came out more as a grimace.

She briefly considered strangling her grandmother, in a violent Mary-like fashion. She had named everything Katherine hated in a dress. The large and fashionably dressed French woman pulled a couple different dresses from the racks and shoved them into Katherine's hands and ushered her behind the curtain.

The woman, who's name was introduced as Elsa, was not gentle in the slightest while lacing up the corsets of the three dresses that had been selected for Katherine. Each time Katherine modeled a dress for Cordelia it was shot down by rude and offensive commentary.

"Much too frilly!"

"Too much cleavage!"

"Clashes with your ghastly complexion!"

Katherine was growing more and more furious with her grandmother by the second, and she was sure the irritation had to be showing on her face. Elsa was also getting annoyed by the old woman's fussiness.

"How about vee try a different color?" Elsa attempted, while Katherine nodded agreeing. Pink most definitely was not flattering on her.

"Very well," Cordelia waved her hand in a snooty fashion, "I'm beginning to think this store has nothing up to the Selwyn standards."

Elsa ignored the blasphemes comment and turned to Katherine and asked, "Do you have any preferences, darling?"

"Blue, perhaps." She said, before Cordelia could answer for her again, "Or black." She added, to her grandmothers dismay.

"Absolutely not-" Cordelia began, but Elsa cut her off.

"I vill be right back, I think I have just zee dress!" She scuttled off to the back room of the shop, which was shut off to the public.

"Eet just arrived this morning!" Elsa exclaimed excitedly as she carried a dress behind the curtain and gestured for Katherine to follow her.

It was, to Katherine's chagrin, a corset back. She was facing away from the mirror as Elsa had insisted that the dress be a surprise. When Katherine was all laced up and gasping for air, Elsa spun her around to look at her reflection, a proud expression on her large face.

Katherine's eyes widened at the woman in front of her. Yes, _woman_. The fourteen year old girl didn't even recognize herself. The gown she was now adorning made her look extremely mature, and with a bit of a makeover she would look almost identical to her mother, except with her fathers standoffish icy eyes.

The top of the dress a heart top, with long sheer black sleeves. The bodice was composed of a classy yet daring black lace intertwined with blue. It was skin tight until the waist, and then expanded into a classic poofy skirt, however it was longer in the back and trailed behind her in a train, whereas the front was cut off just above the knees. The fabric of the skirt was in a pattern of blue and black folds. It was edgy, it was classy, and it was Katherine.

"You like eet?" Elsa asked, beaming. Katherine nodded, not able to respond at first. Elsa waited patiently for the young girl to say something.

"It's perfect," Katherine whispered. Elsa continued to grin her toothy smile.

"Don't let that vitch of of a voman tell you any different." She whispered back, hugging Katherine. Katherine was thankful for Elsa's kindness, and awkwardly wrapped an arm around her.

"Well, let me see, Katherine Anne." Cordelia said in her usual unpleasant and raspy tone. Katherine stepped out from behind the curtain, expecting dreadfully that her grandmother would despise the dress and forbid her to wear it. Cordelia glanced at her watch, and then back at Katherine, scoffing.

"Don't waste my time, girl!" Her grandmother screeched, "Take that mangy thing off this instant!" She ordered. And then turned to Elsa and said, "Now, really! put her in something more age appropriate and classic, or we'll be taking our money elsewhere." Elsa frowned at Cordelia, and Katherine's eyes narrowed. Of course her grandmother hated her dress.

Elsa grabbed a random pink corset dress off the rack of dresses and ushered Katherine back into the dressing room. Elsa laced up an angry and disappointed Katherine.

"She eez awful," Elsa sighed, "That dress looked Vunderful." Katherine didn't say anything, staring at the dress she was now wearing it distaste. When she came out from behind the curtain her grandmother made a clicking noise with her tongue.

"It'll have to do," Cordelia grumbled before glancing at her watch, "We have to be back to the manner soon, as it's almost 6. Your guests will be arriving in a little over an hour, Katherine Anne, so get change back into your street clothes while I pay for your dress." Katherine obeyed her grandmother, knowing that if she through a fit about her dress she'd be punished unkindly.

Katherine and Cordelia left the store after one last pitying look from Elsa in Katherine's direction. They walked down Nocturne Alley, towards Borgan and Burkes where they were going to floo back to the Selwyn residence. Katherine glared back at some of the shady folk, who were giving her looks that made her slightly uncomfortable.

When they arrived back to the manner, Katherine could hear her mother ordering around Tippy, the house elf, as well as her brother. Katherine entered to see a familiar sight, wands shooting sparks into the air transforming the normally dusty ballroom as well as the rest of the house into a glittering palace fit for Merlin himself.

"This place is not nearly ready!" Cordelia screeched as they approached everyone. Elizabeth ignored her and addressed Katherine, who was looking very somber Indeed.

"Hurry upstairs Katherine Anne," Her mother said, "I'll be up in a moment to help you get ready." Elizabeth gave her daughter a quick kiss on the check and pushed her gently in the direction of the staircase.

 **AN: Hello whoever read this filler chapter! It had to be done, but I promise the next one (Katherine's birthday) will be very eventful and much longer!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Katherine sat on the edge her bed while her mother fussed with her makeup. Her long dark hair was styled into smooth loose waves, and her dress from Twilfit and Tattings hung from her closet, still in the bag.

"You look simply wonderful," Elizabeth said smiling to her daughter, "There will be so many prospects to consider for your future husband here tonight," she continued promptly, "So I expect for you to be on your best behavior."

Katherine's stomach lurched at the word _husband._ She was only fourteen years old, still finishing her third year at Hogwarts. How could her mother even begin to suggest such a thing? Katherine was really starting to crave that elf wine that Mary had gotten for her.

Elizabeth scowled at Katherine's facial expression, which was a cross between horrified and disgusted. She wanted to scream in her mother's face that she would never be like her. That she'd rather be stomped to death by a Hippogriff than be an obedient wife to a bigheaded-pureblood-muggle-hating man.

"What if I don't want to get married, mother?" Katherine asked stonily, deciding against making a scene by insulting her mother's lifestyle while her guests were undoubtedly arriving downstairs. Her mother stopped fussing with her eyelashes and shook her head.

"It's not an option, Katherine Anne. Of course you're to be married as soon as possible after you finish your schooling. Now stop with your nonsense and let's get you into your dress."

Elizabeth was already dressed and ready to go, her long dark hair that Katherine had inherited was in a tight bun on the top of her head with a few delicate strands framing her face. Elizabeth's face was almost identical to Katherine's, except for a few lines that had came with age. She was wearing a floor length silver gown with a pair of diamond earrings and the Selwyn family crest on a thin silver chain around her neck. She looked regal, proud, and rich. She was the picture perfect wife of Benjamin Selwyn.

Elizabeth crossed the room briskly and went to unzip Katherine's dress from the bag. She frowned as she pulled it out.

"Cordelia allowed you to buy this?" She asked, confused. Katherine turned to look at her mother, realization dawning on her face. Elsa had switched the dresses. Katherine's frown which had been planted firmly on her face since leaving the dress shop turned into a broad smile.

"I suppose so," She said with a shrug, attempting to hide her grin. She would definitely have to return to Twilfit and Tattings and thank the brilliant woman, Elsa, for switching the horrid dress her grandmother had chosen for her with Katherine's dream dress that she had fallen in love with.

Katherine excitedly stepped into the dress that was composed of black and blue lace and heavy layered folds. Her mother gave her a suspicious look in the mirror as she laced up the corset. Katherine composed her face and gave her mother an innocent smile. The dress looked just as wonderful as it did when she tried it on in the store.

"This gown does look very beautiful on you," her mother said, "but I'm not convinced Cordelia will feel the same way." Katherine didn't say anything, she didn't give a damn what Cordelia thought. The wretched woman had no way of blaming the incident on her, but she was a little guilty for whatever business bashing Cordelia would do to Twilfit and Tattings. She would make sure she spread the word that Elsa had a wonderful store and did great work.

Once Katherine was all dressed and ready, she and her mother made their way down the long spiral staircase to a crowd of rich purebloods who were brandishing fancy wine glasses and laughing at each other's stiff jokes.

"Here's the birthday girl!" Katherine's father bellowed, already drunk. "My beautiful daughter turned fourteen today," There was a raise of glasses around the Selwyn residence as Katherine gave a stiff curtsy when she reached the edge of the stairs. Guests continued to poor in, most of them crowding into the grand ballroom.

Katherine followed her mother into the most elegant and largest room in the house. She was planning on sneaking up to her room to drink her much desired wine as soon as everyone was busy chatting drunkenly, which wasn't going to take long.

"What the bloody hell are you wearing, Katherine Anne?" Cordelia's screech could have woken the dead. Katherine hid a smirk.

"What do you mean, grandmother?" She asked innocently, aware of all the nosy ears which were eavesdropping on the scene.

"That cow gave you the wrong dress!" Cordelia said furiously, "I am going back there and demanding back our gold and–" She sputtered indignantly, "I'm going to the ministry about this!"

Katherine rolled her eyes at her grandmothers usual threat to run to the government whenever she decided someone had did the great Selwyn family wrong, and refrained from telling Cordelia how ridiculous that idea was. The Ministry of Magic wasn't going to give a rats arse that Twilfit and Tattings gave an old crotchety woman the wrong dress. Her grandmother stormed off to complain to a miserable looking Benjy about how he needed to talk to his friends in whatever department to shut down Elsa's dress shop.

"I think you look quite wonderful, Selwyn." Someone whispered in her ear as Katherine watched her grandmother argue with her brother, a wide smirk on her face. She jumped at the words, and spun around to see Lucius Malfoy, his pompous blond hair slicked back even more so than usual. Lucius was about twenty, the same age as Benjy, and one of Benjy's closest friends. So why he was looking at his best friend's fourteen year old sister like she was something to eat was unknown to Katherine. She cleared her throat awkwardly, uncomfortable by Lucius's peering gaze.

"Er, thanks." Katherine muttered with a stiff nod of her head and a prompt wave of her hand. She started in the direction away from him, towards the stairs, because her parents and Cordelia all seemed preoccupied at the moment. Lucius reached out and grabbed Katherine's wrist firmly before she could move away, his eyes meeting hers with a possessive look flashing through them. Katherine frowned, not sure what had came over her brother's good friend. He had never taken much notice to her before.

"You certainly have grown up to be very . . ." Lucius trailed off, licking his lips, searching for the correct word. "Appealing." He finally finished after a few awkward moments of silence. Katherine didn't know how to respond as Malfoy's gaze traveled down her body. She scowled, which did not go unnoticed by him. His eyes narrowed as he waited for Katherine to accept his compliment. Luckily, Benjy choice that moment to interrupt.

"Merlin, I've only just managed to escape from Cordelia. Do you see her anywhere?" Her brother downed a glass of champagne as he approached them, his eyes darting around the ballroom on lookout for his grandmother. He didn't notice Lucius's previous grasp on Katherine's wrist, which he had dropped at the sight of Benjy, thankfully.

"Lucius, mate." Benjy grinned, patting his best friend on the shoulder, "How've you been? How's Cissy?" Katherine took this opportunity to make her escape out of the ballroom and towards the stairs, thankfully nobody important noticed, although there were a few whispers about her dress as she passed, as well as a few compliments. One being from Bellatrix Lestrange, who was in a plain black corset, her brown doe eyes heavily lined.

"Lovely dress there, puppet." She said, eyeing Katherine. Bellatrix was the oldest of the black sisters, Sirius Black's cousins, and the one most obsessed with blood purity. She was married to Rodolpho Lestrange, a man just as proud of his blood status as she was. Her family had disowned her younger sister, Andromeda, for marrying a muggleborn wizard, Ted Tonks. She had been cut off of from all the families money and wasn't in contact with any one of them. Katherine had quite liked Andromeda. The youngest of Black sisters, poor bint, was Narcissa who was engaged to none other than Lucius Malfoy.

"Thank you, Bella." Katherine replied politely. Bellatrix stood with Narcissa, Rodolpho, and the woman who Katherine recognized as Walburga, from Diagon Alley.

"You know darling," Bellatrix winked at Katherine, "Aunt Walburga here has a of couple sons who are about your age," she cackled and turned to the woman. "Isn't that right?"

Walburga eyed Katherine up and down for a few moments, sizing her up. Katherine held her tongue, growing irritated at the woman. She permanently looked as if she had smelt something foul, and her lipped curled in the most condescending of ways.

"Your grandmother is Cordelia, yes?" She asked Katherine, ignoring Bellatrix. Katherine nodded.

"Yes," she replied curtly, pondering.

"My sons, they go to Hogwarts." She said, to Katherine, who nodded again. "Regulus is your age, I believe. Sirius is a year older." Katherine noticed she said her eldest son's name with a twinge of distaste.

"Yes, very nice boys I believe." Katherine replied, forcing a smile.

"There they are now," Walburga said gesturing off to the left. "Boys!" She ordered them stiffly. Katherine turned around to make eye contact with Sirius first, who was smirking and checked her out unashamedly. He whispered "Long time no see," into her ear as he passed, to which she nonchalantly elbowed him in the stomach. A moment later she shifted her gaze to Regulus, who she recognized as a Slytherin in her year. He met her eyes with a look of indifference and held her gaze until she turned away, her cheeks a bit pink from the awkwardness of the situation. Bellatrix and Narcissa were talking rather loudly about "oh how sweet would it be," and "The Selwyn's are a respectable family, indeed."

Katherine spent the next fifteen minutes being interviewed relentlessly by Walburga.

"So," The woman clicked her tongue, "You are in Gryffindor house?" She said with a disapproving expression. Katherine nodded, opting for not expressing her opinion on the matter. "Why do you suppose you were sorted different than the rest of your family, dear?" She prompted, eyebrow raised.

"I suppose it's because I really value certain Gryffindor traits that I have, such as my strong will. It was a close call for the hat, between Slytherin and Gryffindor, because I do really have a thirst for success as well." Katherine had repeated this response multiple times over the years since her sorting into the "wrong" house. Walburga pursed her lips, considering her reasoning.

"Very well," she nodded after a moment before addressing Katherine and her sons, "Run along, children." Katherine gladly took this order and edged towards the stairs again. Walburga grabbed Katherine's wrist stiffly before she could get too far and hissed into her ear, "Strong will can indeed be broken, Mrs Selwyn, as pride is a very ugly trait." Katherine didn't say anything, she just ripped her arm from the woman's grasp and curtly turned to face her.

"If you'll excuse me, Mrs. Black." She said, eyes flashing. Walburga just smiled, as if she had never spoken threateningly to the girl.

"Of course dear," She replied, her tone sweet as syrup, "and Happy Birthday." Katherine stormed away, ignoring the woman.

"Stupid old cow," She fumed to herself as she kicked open her bedroom door, jumping when she heard a familiar bark like laugh.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Sirius Black grinned at her from her bed as he flipped through a photo album that he had undoubtedly found hidden under her floorboard.

"Stalking me again, Black?" Katherine huffed, "Why are you in my room?" Sirius's cheeks reddened slightly at the word "stalking".

"I was bored," he said defensively, causing her to snort irritably.

"Stop going through my stuff!" She ripped the photo album out of his hands annoyedly.

"You know," he said, ignoring her. "That snort you do is very unattractive."

"Get out, Black!" Katherine hissed, pointing menacingly at the door.

"No," he yawned, "I saved your life."

"You are a complete tosser!" Katherine fumed. "Although now I can see why, your mother is a wretched cow!"

"I'm nothing like her," he snapped darkly, his eyes narrowed at Katherine, surprising her. She didn't say anything, just sat down next to him and opened the photo album. They sat quietly for moment, Katherine looking through her photos.

"Do you remember this?" Katherine snorted again, showing an angry Sirius a photo in the album. He smiled reluctantly.

"I guess both of our best mates are a bit ridiculous." The photo was one of Mary and James Potter, pelting snowballs like maniacs at a furious and red faced Lily Evans and her Slytherin counterpart Severus Snape.

"Indeed they are," Katherine smiled fondly at the photo before shutting it and digging under her floor board and pulling out the bottle of elf wine.

"You drink," Sirius raised an eyebrow at her, disbelievingly.

"Yes," Katherine lied, "All the time." In reality her and Mary had only drank once, at the beginning of the year after Katherine caught the snitch and won the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match.

She cracked open the bottle and poored the liquid down her throat. It was smooth, nothing like the harsh firewhisky they had nicked from the kitchens. She took a couple glugs of the wine before handing it to Sirius, who cocked an eyebrow at her once more before taking a few large swigs. They carried on like this quietly for a few minutes before Sirius reached for the photo album once again.

"You know," he said with wink, "you have quite the talent for photography, love."

"Thanks," Katherine muttered, blushing slightly, "it's a hobby." She looked over at the book, which Sirius had turned to a page that had a few photos of the Whomping Willow with the sunset fading behind it. Sirius cleared his throat, and Katherine noticed a slight redness on his cheeks again.

"I'm sorry for er, snapping on you." He mumbled. Katherine shrugged.

"I understand, I wouldn't want to be compared to my mother either." Although, for completely different reasons, Katherine thought silently.

They were quiet again, besides the occasion sip of wine.

"You're not that bad of company, Selwyn." Sirius said, grinning at her. She smirked back.

"Wish I could say the same for you, Black." She teased lightly, to which he winked again.

"You look really nice tonight, by the way." Sirius waggled his eyebrows, glancing at Katherine's getup with a cheeky grin.

"Oh shut it," She hid a smile, she knew Elsa's dress did look very nice on her.

"No really," Sirius said, shuffling his feet a bit nervously. "You are beautiful." He cleared his throat, the redness on his cheeks appearing again.

"Are you flustered, Sirius Black?" Katherine snorted humorously, "because of me?"

"Oh come off it!" Sirius glared at her, his face still slightly red, "Why can't you just accept a compliment like a normal girl?"

"Oi," She grinned at the boy "you didn't give me a chance to," she sighed dramatically, her words heavy in sarcasm. "Thank you, Black. I can die happily now that I know that you think I'm attractive."

Sirius scowled irritably. "If you're just going to be insufferable than I'll just leave." He said with a huff, causing Katherine to dissolve into laughter.

"Me? Insufferable? Sirius Black you are the cockiest bloke I've ever met!" She let out between fits of laughter, "You think you're so fit," she teased, causing him to smirk.

"Well apparently you think I'm fit too, Selwyn. As I remember you kissed me the other night," He said grinning at her sheepish expression. "Oh," he said innocently, "don't have anything to say about that, do you?" He teased back, causing her to glare at him and cross her arms.

She glared at him for a moment before letting out an intoxicated giggle and dissolving into laughter. "Sirius Black, you pompous little shit!" She laughed hysterically, slapping her knee. His eyes widened in shock at Katherine's reaction and he let out a bark like laugh. Both of their faces were getting pinker from the wine and their bickering was soon forgotten as the two drunk teenagers both dissolved into laughter, leaning on each other, tears in their eyes.

"Me kissing you was the best moment of your life, Black!" Katherine said after a bit, grinning.

"You're absolutely right." He said, placing his hand dramatically to his heart, causing her to laugh again. He turned to look at her, joking expression gone. "I did mean it though, you are beautiful." He said solemnly. Katherine smirked back at him.

"You say that to all the girls." She rolled her eyes, "the difference is, I'm not stupid enough to believe it. I know that I'm just average and I'm perfectly okay with that. There's more important things than being beautiful," Katherine rolled her eyes.

Sirius pondered for a moment. "I suppose there are," he muttered. "But you are beautiful." He countered, "Smart too, and a hell of a Quidditch player. Not to mention too funny for your own good."

Katherine didn't say anything, she just stared at Sirius curiously. She wondered why he was being so nice, it was a bit suspicious. Suddenly her eyes widened in panic as his face got closer to hers and his pretty grey eyes started to close, lips puckered. It was too late for her to jump away, and their lips touched for a brief moment.

His lips were soft and hesitant, and the kiss didn't last long. He pulled away and looked at her curiously, and she returned the look, her brows furrowed.

"Er," he said, "sorry, it's the wine, drinking makes me do stupid things." He joked. Katherine's eyes flashed angrily, and he realized he must have said the wrong thing. "That's not-"

"Oh shut it, Black!" Katherine stood and began to walk towards the door, stumbling slightly. She took another swig of the wine, which was almost finished and glared at him. "Get out!" She gestured.

"Come on Selwyn," Sirius said pleadingly, "I didn't mean it like that," Katherine felt humiliated and angry and just wanted the stupid prat out of her room.

"You might give out shitty compliments and shitty snogs to girls left and right at school but let me tell you, I will never be one of them, Sirius Black!" She snapped, "I have more self respect than to snog a smarmy git like you!" She drunkenly shoved the shocked teenage boy out of her room and slammed the door before locking it shakily.

She sat on her bed, head buzzing from the alcohol. She had just had her first kiss, with Sirius Sodding Black who had only been interested in her because he was drunk. It was so humiliating, she wished nothing more than to vent to Mary about it.

"Fuck you, Sirius Black." Katherine muttered to herself, "Ruining my birthday with your revolting lips." She stood determinedly. She was going to go back downstairs and find something less infuriating to do besides sit alone in her room and feel sorry for herself over a boy, especially a prat like Black.

She walked down the steps slowly, concentrating on not falling. She failed miserably and lost her footing on one of the bottom steps. Luckily she was caught by someone.

"Alright their, sis?" Benjy laughed. She sighed in relief to see her brother.

"Just dandy, Benjy." She muttered.

"Have you been hiding upstairs all by yourself at your own birthday party?" Benjy scolded her, a scowl on his face.

"Er," Katherine said, trying to think of something to say. Benjy cut her off and rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell mum and dad you got it from me," Benjy whispered, thrusting a glass of champagne into her hand. "Lets go enjoy the party!" He laughed drunkenly, grabbing his little sister by the hand into the ballroom. She glared at Sirius Black, who was standing miserably with his brother, whose name she was couldn't think of at the moment.

Suddenly she was dancing with everyone, her glass of champagne sloshing around. Benjy spun her around a few times, both of them laughing drunkenly. She was passed from person to person, all of which were heavily intoxicated, and was wished a happy birthday more times than she could count. These parties sure were more fun while drinking. Everyone seemed so much more bearable. She and Benjy continued to dance gleefully even after most of the guests went home. Her brother spinning and dipping her, laughing with her.

"Katherine Anne," Her mother's voice rang from outside her bedroom door, "You get downstairs this instant, it's Christmas and everyone's waiting on you!"

It was the morning after Katherine's Christmas Eve birthday bash, and she was feeling a bit under the weather. "Coming mother, just let me wash up." Katherine called back miserably. She had been throwing up all morning and was trying to remember the fuzzy events of the night before. All she could remember after drinking that wine was that prat Sirius Black putting the moves on her and then insulting her, and dancing with Benjy.

She forced herself to climb out of bed, already extremely dizzy and ready herself to go downstairs. When she descended the stairs her family were waiting by the tree, looking a little irritated. She curtsied, apologized for holding them up, and wished them all a Happy Christmas. She smirked a little when she noticed Benjy looked completely fine, perhaps he had a hangover tonic she could snatch from him in a bit.

"Well, let's hurry this up." Benjamin Sr. Cleared his throat, "I have work to do today down at the office. Christmas doesn't stop the dead!" He attempted to joke about his work as an undertaker, which we all half heartedly laughed at.

After opening presents in record speed, Katherine had received a new set of school robes from her mother, ghastly dress robes from Cordelia, a broom trim and care set from Benjy, and a top notch sneakascope from her father ("In case those shady Gryffindor folk try anything.").

After opening presents Christmas in the Selwyn house was over. Katherine's father went to work, Cordelia complained about the breakfast Tippy the house elf had made that morning, and Benjy went back to his flat to do whatever borderline alcoholic ministry employees did during the day.

Katherine went upstairs and wrote to Mary. She couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts.

 **AN: Hey everyone! Please review and let me know what you think. Any feedback is welcome!**


End file.
